<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Values by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262786">Mortal Values</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will but with mortals because why not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal Values</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/gifts">Prickat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry, I meant to post this yesterday lmao but I fell asleep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nico what the fuck" Will hissed. There was glass all over the floor and the sound was sure to attract his classmates who had gone to get something from the lab next door. "This is a mortal school you can't just shadow travel into the room!" he exclaimed, bending down to pick up the glass, gaining a bunch of little cuts on his fingers. </p><p>"Will- Will, stop" Nico urged, taking Will's hands and holding them tight, "You're hurting yourself."</p><p>That's how Will's classmates walked in on them. "Who's this?" one asked, "And how did a beaker break?" he continued, grabbing a broom like it was the most normal thing in the world to see a stranger holding his classmate's hands in a pile of glass. </p><p>Nico wasn't even wearing shoes. In fact, he was dressed in his pajamas. "I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>Will cut him off, "He's my friend. From camp" Will said quickly, "He's been staying with me." Nico looked a little bit upset at being friend-zoned, but the warning look that Will shot him was enough to shut him up. They were in Texas after all. </p><p>"Oh, cool. Why is he here?" A girl asked, placing an armful of supplies on the table. </p><p>"Will didn't come home. He didn't tell me that he was going to be staying after school." Nico lied smoothly, his eyes darting between all of the mortals. "I'll- uh… Get going now."</p><p>Will was quick to follow after him, "I'll walk you out."</p><p>As soon as they were out of sight, Nico was wrapped up in Will's arms, "I'm really really sorry. I had a nightmare and I was just suddenly here and-" He was cut off by a gentle kiss. </p><p>"It's alright, sunshine" Will reassured, hugging Nico tight, "I'm sorry, I overreacted. I've got you."</p><p>Nico sighed, melting into Will's arms, "I'll go back now." he whispered, "Love you"</p><p>Will stopped him, hugging him forward, "Stay. You can meet my friends" he mumbled, "Just- play it safe around them, okay? I don't know how they would react to us dating"</p><p>Nico nodded, getting another kiss before tugging at Will's sweatshirt, "Can I wear this? I think the scars are scaring them" he whispered, not really caring about scaring mortals. He just wanted Will's sweatshirt. </p><p>When he was happily wearing the cloth, Nico guided Will back to the lab, "Are your hands okay?" he asked, taking Will's hands in his and making sure that all of the little pieces of glass were off. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Will reassured, gently nudging Nico away. "Nico, this is Alyra and Casey. Alyra and Casey, this is Nico." He introduced, gesturing to the boy and girl who were now rinsing out the remaining beaker, the floor was spotless, like Will hadn't just broken a glass. </p><p>"Hi" Nico whispered, smiling and sitting up on the counter. They didn’t really talk past that, just working on whatever little science experiment that they were meant to do. Nico liked watching, because then he could watch Will’s “doctor hands” (as Will put it) in action. Even when Nico watched Alyra and Casey being love-y, he didn’t feel the need. He knew that Will was his and didn’t need to prove it to these two.</p><p>So when they finally started on their walk out and Nico’s arm automatically linked with Will’s, Casey was the only one to notice. Naturally, he started on the nature of their relationship. “So, Nico, do you have a girlfriend?” he asked with a grin, glancing between the two boys for both of their reactions.</p><p>Both of them tensed up. </p><p>“Uh… No?” Nico said nervously, which was true, but he still felt like he was lying.</p><p>Casey nudged Nico’s side, “Come on, I can tell that you’re lying, what’s here name?” he asked, smiling even wider at how Nico glanced helplessly at Will.</p><p>“I don’t-” </p><p>“Her name is Hazel.” Will interrupted, ‘just go with it’ he mentally pleaded, gnawing on his bottom lip.</p><p>Nico didn’t even have a chance to agree, because Casey and Alyra were both laughing, almost to the point of crying. </p><p>“What in the hells is so funny?” Nico grunted, crossing his arms with a huff. It was funny to him, too. Those two didn't need to know that. </p><p>"You're such bad liars" Alyra said with a laugh, "Also we know that you're together. You weren't very slick making out in the hallway"</p><p>Nico blushed bright red, looking away, "I- uh…" He stumbled over his words for a good minute before Will finally hushed him with a gentle hand over his mouth. </p><p>"and… what do you think about… us?" He asked quietly, taking his hand away from Nico's mouth. </p><p>"I don't really care. You can date whoever you want."</p><p>Will visibly relaxed against Nico, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, "Look at that, Neeks" he said with a grin, "The only bad thing that happened today was me cutting my fingers."</p><p>Nico laughed, leaning against Will, "Yeah, don't jinx us, I still have to get home." he muttered, but he knew he would be fine, because he could feel how happy Will was, and that made him happy too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>